Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by mugglebornprodigy
Summary: CattyChris song fic to "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Greenday


Catty/Chris Song Fic… "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"- by: Greenday 

Author's note: This is my second song fic, I think this is a little better than my other one (Serena/Stanton… "Miss You"). I hope you all will enjoy it. Please review, it would be awesome if you would, of and thank you to the people who read and reviewed my other story. (Crystal you owe me that cookie ha ha). Oh and one more thing and I freely leave you to read: thanks to Greenday for writing this awesome song… even if you don't like Greenday you have to appreciate these lyrics, they tell a story. Without their story I couldn't tell mine : ) Ok go read people he he: )

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" 

Chris: It's been seven months since I've seen you, Catty. Yes, I've counted down the days. You can't blame me though, can you? It's killing me being without you. Before you I had never known what love was. I walked an empty path, but then you staggered somewhere on it. But things happen and I had to take a new road, and I walk alone. I wish so much for you to be here by me. I want to be there when you're hurting, when you cry; because I know you are—I can feel your heart pulling me closer. But I have to keep walking, this is the only road, besides my road with you that I've known, and I walk alone.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known,

Don't know where it goes, but its home to me and I walk alone,

I walk alone,

I walk these empty streets on the boulevard of broken dreams, where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone"

­­­­­­­­­

­­­­­

Catty: Sometimes, I just really wanna give up on this Chris, on us. Maybe that makes whatever lives in my non- existent heart shallow. But I can't give up—you're too much a part of me and sometimes it drives me crazy. And then I wonder if you really do love me, or if I'm just a girl to add to a list of others. Except I'm more important than the other girls, because I won't give up, I refuse—and for that reason you have to play me and break me anyway you possibly can. But then I think, "no, Catty that can't be true, Chris truly loves you." Sometimes I wish someone else would come along and rid me of this pain. Though no matter who would come couldn't fill this person. So until you come back, I'll walk alone.

"My shadow's the only one who walks beside me,

My shallow hearts the only thing left beating,

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me,

Till then I walk alone"

­­­­­­­­­

Chris: Catty, I hope you know I love you. I hope you understand that there is no one else who can fill this void in my soul like you. I will let no one wander my rode, you are the only one for me. And if it must be so, my shadow will be the only one to walk beside me, to keep me company. I'd give up my everything for you, and I don't know if you always know that. And I hope you don't worry all the time, I care about you so much. I'll make it back to you, if I must come back from death to find you, if that's what it takes to see your sweet smile and kiss delicate lips, I will. So until that time I choose to walk alone.

"My shadow's the only one who walks beside me,

My shallow hearts the only thing left beating,

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me,

Till then I walk alone"

Catty: I feel as if I'm on the borderline of death. Like I'm living, but every breath hurts to breathe and I can never feel my heart beating. This used to scare me so much, but now I'm used to it. I just check my vital signs, to know I'm still alive, surprisingly, I am. Everything hurts without you and I stagger my roads lost. I hate feeling like this—like I don't know who I am without you. I always told myself never to act this way over a boy, but you are so much more than that, you're my everything. So please, I beseech you get back to me soon, to see your face would do me wonders, to hear your voice would awake my quiet heart. Until I see you next, I walk alone—I walk alone, I walk alone.

"I'm walking down the line, that divides me somewhere in my mind, on the borderline of the edge and where I walk alone,

Read between the lines, whats fcked up and everythings alright,

Check my vital signs, and know I'm still alive and I walk alone."

So, that's its folks… please review, oh and if you have any ideas (songs that could fit) for a Vanessa/Michael or Jimena/Collin song fic I'd greatly appreciate it! Oh and thanks so much for reading my story! Mugglebornprodigy


End file.
